Opening Scene/Returning to Africa/Kiara was born/He Lives in You
Here is how the circle of life continues in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. The film opens with a few months after the events of Jiminy Cricket's first adventure. Jiminy Cricket: Come on, Herman, we're gonna be late. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Don't worry, we'll be there on time. Dash: What's the rush, Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: It's the presentation of Simba and Nala's second born cub, Dash. Scuttle: Second born? I thought it was the first born. Jiminy Cricket: That's because Kopa was the first born we've witnessed during his presentation, Scuttle, we're about to witness the presontations of Simba and Nala's second born. So, they all took the train to Animal Kingdon to make their way to the African Section in the Pride Lands. As the sun rised over the Pride Lands, animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeests, antelopes, hippos, and all very much as Jiminy and his friends arrived. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (The royal lion wears his leopard spots) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Night And the spirit of life Calling Oh, oh, iyo Mamela (Listen) Oh, oh, iyo Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him. And a voice With the fear of a child Answers Oh, oh, iyo Oh, mamela (Listen) Oh, oh, iyo Ubukhosi bo khokho (Throne of the ancestors) We ndodana ye sizwe sonke (Oh, son of the nation) Wait There's no mountain too great Oh, oh, iyo Hear the words and have faith, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh, iyo Have faith Hela hm mamela (Hey, listen) Hela hm mamela Hela hm mamela Hela hm mamela Mufasa appears as a spirit in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image. (chorus) He lives in you (Hela hm mamela, hela) He lives in me (Hela hm mamela, hela) He watches over (Hela hm mamela, hela) Everything we see (Hela hm mamela, hela) Into the water (Hela hm mamela, hela) Into the truth (Hela hm mamela, hela) In your reflection (Hela hm mamela) He lives in you On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (instrumental) He lives in you Oh-ho-ho Oh, oh, iyo Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, iyo So wait There's no mountain to great Hear the words and have faith Have faith (chorus 2x) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (He lives in you) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (He lives in you) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Kiara struggles playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. As well as Jiminy and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby. Friend Owl: Well, this is quite an occasion. Yes, Sir, it isn't every day a princess is born. You're to be congratulated. Big Mama: Uh huh, a special congratulations once again to you two darlings. Simba: Thank you, Big Mama. Nala: Thank you all so very much. Jiminy Cricket: Anytime, Nala. Timon: Ah, Pumbaa, look at that little guy. Another chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'em... Pumbaa: His parents? Timon: (pause) Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? (burps) And dig for grubs? (jumps down) I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guys. Rafiki: (chuckles) One is a girl. Timon: ...Girl. Both Timon and Pumbaa: Girl?! ...Oy! Just when Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint, the title showed "Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride." Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225